Bad hand
by michael d blake
Summary: This is a story about a gambling addict trying to win it all for the last time but things go wrong as he loses his family and is pursued by gangsters.


The cards had been dealt and things couldn't get any worse Chance thought to his self. He pulled over to the side of the road trying to decide rather to go home or to the casino. His beautiful wife Carolyn along with their two children Katie and Max were waiting on him.

With five hundred dollars in his pocket Chance felt tonight was his night to win and win big.

Atlantic City was a short drive away and Chance struggle with the urge to gamble his money away. He was a gambling addict and Chance felt fate had dealt him a bad hand but he just couldn't quit.

Nothing could deter him from gambling and Chance just couldn't quit. The countless beatings and broking bones he suffered when he couldn't pay his debts.

He kept telling himself his ship was going to come in one day but Chance knew the odds were twenty to one of that happen. All the trouble gambling had caused him so far didn't matter because Chance loved to gamble and he was enjoying himself.

His addiction had destroyed one marriage and was destroying another while ruin his relationship with his children as well. Chance's first wife Elizabeth didn't tolerate his bad habit for long as she divorced him after two years of marriage.

His second wife Carolyn tolerated it for four years and she couldn't take it no more. She packed up everything and took the children crossed town to her parent's house. Chance tried to see her and the children but Carolyn refused to speak to him or let him see Katie and Max.

Coming home every night to an empty house started taking a toll on Chance. He was devastated and confused drinking himself to sleep every night. Carolyn sent Chance a letter telling him she was not coming back and he was not going to see the children until he got some help for his gambling problem.

She was tired of seeing him destroyed himself and putting the family second. Chance began crying as he read Carolyn's letter as his teardrops blurred most of the words. He had lost everything and he knew it. First a promising career as a sales executive and now his family.

Now broke and alone Chance was in hell and he couldn't blame anyone but his self. He continued to drink trying to ease his pain realizing he was starting another addiction. Alone with his thoughts Chance asked himself what was his next move as pondered rather to get his family back or focus on his next bet.

One problem he had no money and Chance had created a bad reputation with the local loan sharks. No one was willing to lend him a dime because they didn't trust him and many of the loan shark was tired of chasing him and having him beat up.

Chance was frustrated because no one would lend him any money so he went back home and down a couple of beers. While stretched out in his recliner with beer in hand it hit Chance as he looked around the house for things he could sell to get some money.

He grabbed a disc player and a video game and headed towards the nearest pawn shop. The cashier looked the stuff over then offered Chance two hundred for both the disc player and video game. Chance was pissed off as he tried to reason with the cashier for three hundred dollars but the guy wouldn't budge.

The cashier told Chance to take the two hundred or go somewhere else. Chance took the money out of his hand and stormed out of the pawn shop. With two hundred dollars in his hand Chance headed straight the race track hoping today was his lucky day.

He was sweating bullets as he watched his horse fall into last place out the gate. Chance couldn't believe it as he fell back into his seat and put his head into his hands. Not wanting to stay to the end of the race Chance got up to leave when he glance back and nearly fainted when he saw don't fail me now go from last place to fourth place.

He regains his interest in the race as don't fail me now slid into second place. Chance couldn't believe what he was seeing because don't fail me now was a long shot and Chance put every dime he had on him.

His heart was beating as fast as don't fail me now was running around the track as he took first place and won the race. Time stopped and everything seemed to be in slow motion as Chance tried to come to grip with the fact he had just won five thousand dollars.

After catching his breath and coming back down to earth Chance went and collected his money. Two thoughts came to his mind and there were to go and get his family or ride his winning strike. His heart told him to go get his family but his mind said turn that five thousand into fifty thousand so Chance went and placed his next bet.

He was on a roll for a couple of months and couldn't lose as Chance watches the money pile up. During his winning strike the guys that wouldn't lend Chance money was now begging him to take their money. The number one guy was Davey boy and was the type that charged double and would kill your whole family to get his money back.

Chance had a good run and looked like his ship was finally coming in just like that the run was over and he knew it. Every bet came up a loser and he didn't have Davey boy's money.

Chance didn't have anything to pawn and Davey boy's goons were looking for him and Chance had to go into hiding. It wasn't easy because he had a few close calls too close for comfort.

While hiding from Davey boy's goons it gave Chance time to reflect on his life as realized this gambling habit was going to kill him. He thought about all the hell he had put his family and his self through just to make a quick buck.

The lost of his family along with the broken bones and the lost of his high paying job made Chance realized it was not worth it. Chance was ready to face his demons and exorcised them from his life and overcome his gambling addiction.

That was the plan but first thing first he had to face Davey boy and his goon which Chance knew he would be signing his death warrant. He also knew he couldn't hide forever and he had to face the music.

As he got himself together to go and see Davey boy Chance luck changed when he found out the F.B.I had raided Davey boy's office and arrested him his partners and his goons. They had been investigating Davey boy and finally had enough to arrest him.

Chance was relieved and quickly enters a rehab program for gambling addicts. He spent a year in a clinic to treat his addiction then reclaimed his life. Chance got his job and family back and learned the dangers of gambling and how self destructive it could be.


End file.
